Tales of Republic City
by AnAvatarMadeFullmetal
Summary: Set a year after the Equalist Revolution has ended, Noatak and Tarrlok have returned to Republic City and befriended Korra. Now they and her other friends must help prepare her for the biggest moment of her life so far: her anniversary with Mako. Noatak/Korra, Tarrlok/Korra, and Asami/Korra friendships. Major Makorra and light Irosami. T for language. DISCONTINUED
1. 1: Something's Missing

**A/N – Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you guys will be a **_**little **_**easy on me. This story starts off pretty serious, but it gets fluffier, trust me. Just to clarify, the first three chapters take place in Republic City about two weeks after the Equalist Revolution has ended. Korra has since regained her bending abilities, is able to go into the Avatar State, and has broken her airbending block. After chapter three, we will skip to about a year after the Equalist Revolution has ended. Noatak and Tarrlok have since returned to Republic City and become two of Korra's closest friends. The story will feature Korra spending time with all of the characters, and it will be similar to the Tales of Ba Sing Se episode from A:TLA. The main friendships that will develop are Korrlok, Amorra/Noarra, and Korrasami. However, other friendships will be featured, and the pairing will definitely stay Makorra, with slight Irosami. Most of the time Korra spends with other characters will either be fun/goofy stuff and/or advice on what to do for her one-year anniversary with Mako. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Despite the newfound peace in Republic City, her bending being restored, and having her friends and family safe, Korra still had an indescribable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shifted slightly as she and Asami strolled along the edge of the Mo Ce Sea, the sand between her toes and refreshing scent of the sea calming her slightly. Asami sensed her uneasiness, and rested her hand gently on Korra's shoulder.

"You okay, Kor?" she asked quietly, a look of concern tugging at her delicate features. Asami had become much more than a love rival to Korra and was her best friend.

"I think so. There's just something missing. A couple weeks ago, Republic City was in total chaos. Now, everything just seemed to have . . ."

"Disappeared. I know what you mean. I think there are just some questions left to be answered, and knowing you, you'll find them eventually."

"Thanks. I just can't help but wonder where Tarrlok went. He most likely left with Amon, but I don't know where, and I keep getting the feeling that something bad happened to them."

"Why are you worried if something bad happened to them? They nearly screwed all of us over with their 'non-bender curfew' and-"

"Equalist bullshit, I know," Korra chuckled. "I just still believe there's good in them. I don't know why. My gut's just telling me that I need to forgive them."

Asami's hand remained glued to Korra's shoulder. "We'll figure it out. My gut's telling me," she grinned.

"I trust your gut more than mine. Mine's just all over the place right now," Korra sighed.

"I'm never letting Tenzin cook dinner for us again."

"Well, it was pretty good. For him, at least," Korra giggled as she pulled Asami into a warm embrace.

Both girls immediately began to feel calmer, and even though Korra was wearing a blue tank top with black leggings, Asami a deep red tank top with similar leggings near the end of winter, they both felt warm and safe listening to the soothing heartbeat of the sea. For a moment, there was peace.

Asami stopped dead in her tracks, her green eyes widening in surprise. "Korra, who's that?"

A tall, muscular figure stood limply on the shore of Mo Ce Sea not too far from where the girls were standing. Carrying another figure on his back and barely conscious, he wobbled slightly, the pain of weeks at sea eating away at his feet. His knees finally gave out, and he landed in the wet sand with a thud. His thick black hair falling in his face and his handsome features twisted into a look of extreme pain and exhaustion, Korra's bright blue eyes twinkled with surprise and worry.

"T-that's Amon!"

**A/N – Hope you liked the first chapter! Like I said, the first few chapters will be a bit serious, but it gets a lot fluffier later. Just a heads up, this fic is only rated T for language. There won't really be anything violent or sexual. Just a bunch of fluffy silliness. Please REVIEW and give lots of feedback! xoxo –Vanisha 3**


	2. 2: You're Lucky You're Cute

**A/N – Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Again, forgive me if the first few chapters are a bit angsty. I'll try to get to the fluff as quickly as possible. I just find the idea of Korra actually befriending the water babies (Tarrlok and Noatak) interesting, probably because the three of them are such interesting, multidimensional characters (the only character I like better than them is Meelo. xD). I want these first few chapters to really emphasize that, because I think Korra showing forgiveness and a softer side of her personality will really add to her character in general. I also want to emphasize her friendship with Asami and look at their relationship as best friends rather than love rivals. Korra already has a great relationship with Bolin and Mako (obviously), so I want to expand on the Korrasami friendship a little more too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, even though this writer's block is KILLING ME. =.=**

"T-that's Amon!" a horrified Korra exclaimed shakily. She rushed to his side, all fear and hatred for him disappearing for a moment. She unknowingly rested her hand on his back, aggravating the severe cuts and scratches carved into his charred skin. His soft blue eyes snapped open, but quickly shut tightly as he inhaled sharply at the pain.

"Spirits, I'm sorry!" Korra gasped, withdrawing her arm. Despite her small size, she lifted him onto her back, her knees shaking.

"You can't carry him on your own, let me help!"

"It's fine, I got him."

She heard a weak, but distinctively deep voice behind her. "Tarrlok. Is he okay?" Amon whispered softly

Asami quickly put her head to Tarrlok's chest, a faint heartbeat present. "He's alive, but we need to get him help. He's dislocated a shoulder, and he has more cuts and burns than I can count. What happened to these two?"

"We'll find out after they recover," Korra adjusted Amon's weight on her back and whistled three times. A large, fluffy figure came running towards them and started licking Korra's cheek affectionately. She climbed on Naga's back, situating a now unconscious Amon behind her. "For now, we need to get these two to Air Temple Island. Get on."

"I don't think Tenzin will think too well of it, Korra," Asami pleaded.

"For now, I don't care what Tenzin thinks. I'm getting these two help," Korra's bright eyes twinkled with determination, and without another word, Asami slung Tarrlok's limp arm around her shoulder and climbed on Naga's back behind Korra. She didn't know why Korra was so adamant on helping these two, why she suddenly trusted them enough to be around Tenzin and his family, or if Korra even knew what she was doing. But Asami knew that Korra was right. Her gut was telling her she was right.

"What the hell is that!?" Mako frantically pointed at the window.

Tenzin's eyes widened at the sight of two of Team Avatar's arch enemies unconscious on Naga's back behind Korra and Asami. He put his hand to his forehead in disbelief, "What has she gotten herself into now?"

Mako and Bolin immediately rushed outside, both screaming, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND!?"

"We need to get them inside Mako, help me!" Korra pleaded.

"Korra, they're dangerous! You're putting all of us at risk by doing this."

Tenzin scolded her lightly, "This is reckless even for you."

"I know it's dangerous. It's dangerous and EXTREMELY reckless. But you HAVE to trust me on this. I'm not going to let anything happen."

"Korra-"

"I'm begging you Mako. You know I'd never let anything happen to you, I never have."

The fierce determination in Korra's voice and her longing expression were enough to make Mako climb on Naga's back and scoop her up.

"You're lucky you're cute," Mako teased, earning him a pout from Korra. "But, you need to rest too. I don't want you overworking yourself."

"I'm fine, I want to make sure they're okay before I rest."

"I'll make sure they're okay, Kor. Bolin can help me, and I can always call Iroh here if I need to," Asami assured with a smile.

"Thanks, bitch."

"No problem, hoe."

Both girls began laughing uproariously, but Mako just rolled his eyes and carried Korra inside bridal-style.

"I have legs, you know."

"Oh hush."

Korra's eyes snapped open, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She heard soft breathing and a snore every now and then, finding Mako fast asleep in the chair next to her bed, his head resting by her hand. Calming down, she stroked his cheek lovingly, a soft smile forming on his face.

She suddenly remembered what had happened that morning and snuck out of her bed, trying not to wake her boyfriend. Tugging at the curtain slightly, she exposed a small corner of the window. A tiny sliver of a moon and billions of stars were sprinkled across the ink black sky.

_How long was I asleep?_ Last she remembered, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon.

Korra tiptoed across the empty hall into Asami's room, surprised to find no one there. She thought a moment, then ran to the men's dormitory, using her newly acquired airbending to lighten her steps.

After finding both Bolin and Bumi snoring loudly in their rooms, she finally found the room she was looking for. Inside was Amon, fast asleep, his thick black hair again in his face. He was now clean, and Kya had healed the majority of his cuts and burns. In the seat by his bed, Asami was sitting motionless.

"Asami," Korra whispered. She realized that Asami was asleep when she heard a tiny snort, and she giggled quietly. She ran her fingers through her soft brown curls and rested her head on the doorframe.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she turned her head to find Mako behind her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"She kept running back and forth to check on him, Tarrlok, and you. She said she knew how important it was to you and that she wouldn't sleep until she knew they would be okay. Iroh kept an eye on Tarrlok, but she was still running between rooms."

"You didn't tell her you were taking care of me?"

"More times than I can count. But she wanted to make sure you got your rest, so I didn't argue with her."

Korra smiled warmly and rested her head on Mako's, "Wait, where is Iroh?"

"In the room across from Tarrlok's, down the hall. He offered to stay here, but Asami wouldn't let him," Mako chuckled. "There was no arguing with her today."

"I can tell."

"I've been meaning to ask you this, Kor," he took her hand and led her outside the room. "Why are you going to so much trouble to help these guys? Haven't they done enough?"

Korra sighed, "I've been thinking about it for a while, and . . . I want to forgive them."

He stared at her in disbelief, "One of then shot ice projectile thingies at you, kidnapped you, and kept you in a metal box in the mountains. The other one basically started a war in Republic City, TOOK YOUR BENDING AWAY, and made his mustached freak of a sidekick electrocute the box you were being kept in. In the mountains. And you want to forgive them?"

"Well, that's an . . . interesting way of putting it."

"I try. But seriously Kor, why would you want to forgive them? What have they done to deserve it?"

"Do you remember the day I got my bending taken away? We found Tarrlok in a cell, and he told us who Amon really was and that Yakone was their asshole of a father?"

"Yeah, Amon's real name was Noatak, or something weird, and they were forced to learn bloodbending. What's your point?"

"My point is, after Amon, well Noatak, ran away, he left with a hatred for bloodbending. Over the years, what if it turned into a hatred for bending itself? I know he didn't start the Equalist Revolution just for the hell of it. He truly believed he was right."

"Korra, I know you have responsibilities as the Avatar, and I know you have to help people, but this is-"

"This isn't about me being the Avatar. Look, I'm not saying what either of them did was right. But I don't think it's right for me to hold it against them either. I don't want to have to hold it against them. Maybe they can be helpful to us. They can be our Zuko."

Mako brought a hand to her cheek, "If you can forgive them, I can too. You're lucky you're cute."

Korra giggled, "I love you, City Boy."

"Love you more, Mrs. Hat Trick," he kissed her tenderly before scooping her up and taking her back to her room.

**A/N – Hooray for super cute bags of Makorra chips! As you can see, things are already starting to get really fluffy. And I know this chapter was WAY longer than the previous one, but I'm trying to fit all of this deep, serious shit in the first three or four chapters. Chapter 1 was really more of an introduction, and since it was so short, this serious, angsty stuff might get pushed to Chapter 4. Many apologies! But, there will definitely be more cutesy Makorra goodness coming up, Noatak will speak much more (in that sexy voice of his ;3), and Tarrlok will actually get some lines. Also, Korra and Asami calling each other names for fun was intentional. That's how I always act around my best friends, and we find it hilarious, so I wanted to make their friendship a little bit more relatable. xD This writer's block is totally killing this fic, so hopefully it's gone by the time I start Chapter 3, and it might actually be less painful to read. But, thanks for reading, and please REVIEW. xoxo –Vanisha 3**


	3. 3: Majestic Waterfall

**A/N – Hory shet, it's been a while since I've published a chapter. I guess I've been half slacking off and half worrying that my writer's block will ruin yet another chapter. But, I think this next installment will be a little bit better, since I had more time to think and write it. Just a reminder, the chapter following this will most likely be the last "serious" chapter. There's still a bit of humor in this, but there will be way more hilarity and fluff in future chapters.**

**Anyway, this chapter will mostly be Korra and Asami being hilarious and Tarrlok explaining the whole "boat go splodey" situation to them and Mako. The reasons behind their forgiveness that will be mentioned as well. If you've stuck with me so far, I greatly appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3! **

_I-I'm alive. I'm alive. Why am I alive!? _His sky blue eyes snapped open, and he sat abruptly in his bed. Feeling his sore muscles tense, he clutched his side with a bruised hand and winced in pain.

When he was fully conscious, he immediately recognized the familiar atmosphere and homely feeling of the room. _Air Temple Island. _Tarrlok was alive. He was alive and on Air Temple Island. He held his head with his hands as all the memories came rushing back. The Equalist Revolution, the bitter reunion with Noatak. A single tear fell from his tired eye as he remembered the pain he had caused Korra and her friends. He didn't want to be alive. He didn't deserve it.

"I HAVE TO PEE LIKE A FUCKING RACEHORSE!" a frantic Korra scurried down the hallway.

Tarrlok let out a small chuckle. _She's as hyper as ever. _His smile faded as he recalled why he blew up his and Noatak's boat. _I had to keep her safe, for once in my life. _He was alive, and his is one chance at protecting her was gone.

"I feel _so much better_," he heard Korra from down the hall, followed by another girl's voice, which he recognized as Asami Sato's.

"People could probably hear you taking a piss from across Yue Bay, Kor."

"Yeah, well _my_ Yue Bay was about to flood my pants. People were lucky to hear the sound of my majestic waterfall."

As both girls strolled past his room giggling, Korra stopped abruptly and stared at the very conscious Tarrlok, eyes wide.

Asami walked back to where Korra had stopped and waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Kor?" she stopped and turned to what they were staring at. She too, froze.

Korra ran across the room and leapt into Tarrlok's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. A large grin plastered on her face, she looked up at him and squealed, "Y-you're awake!"

He cradled her in his lap and chuckled, "Majestic waterfall, huh?"

"From what I hear it was glorious," Asami giggled from across the room. She came to the foot of the bed and smiled warmly. "Glad to have you back."

"Thank you, Miss Sat-"

"Asami," she corrected. She had a lot of built up anger towards Tarrlok after everything that had happened, but forgiveness was what she lived by. It was something that her mother had always taught her, and she held it very close to her heart.

"I don't think I have treated you with enough respect to earn that priviledge," his expression turned serious. "Whether it matters to you or not, I am truly sorry for what I have done to you and your friends," he smiled down at Korra, who was still in his lap, hugging him tightly.

Asami playfully punched him in the arm, "You bet your ass it matters to me. You helped end the Equalist Revolution, and that has to count for something."

"Asami, what happened? I thought I heard Korra yelling, " Mako suddenly appeared at the door, his expression changing from one of worry to relief.

Korra smiled brightly at her boyfriend, "He's finally awake."

"Now I know why she was squealing so much," Mako smiled warmly and shook Tarrlok's hand excitedly. "Glad you're finally recovering. These two wouldn't stop running back and forth to check on you and your brother."

"Yeah, until Iroh and this worry wart told us to go to bed," Korra pouted.

"Iroh. You mean General Iroh?"

"Yush. He and this "munchkin" are obsessed with each other, whether they admit it or not," Korra pointed to Asami.

"W-we are not! He's just a very good friend," Asami's face turned beet red.

"Girl, he calls you munchkin. Bullshit he's 'just a friend.'" Korra rolled her eyes and giggled.

"She's the shipping queen, Asami. There's no convincing her," Mako sighed.

"Well, she's not a very light shipping queen," Tarrlok chuckled as he scooped Korra up and handed her to Mako.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she teased, hitting him lightly on the back of the head. Mako just smiled and plopped in the chair next to the bed, sitting Korra on his own lap. Asami began laughing uncontrollably before sitting in the chair next to Mako's, wiping a tear from her eye. Korra sighed and flicked her in the forehead. Asami immediately cleared her throat and sat still, a smile still tugging at her lips.

"So how's my brother doing?" Tarrlok asked nonchalantly. He was still very bitter about what Noatak had done over the years, but there was no hiding that Tarrlok still loved his older brother dearly.

"He's doing much better now. Kya healed most of his injuries, as well as yours, but he's still gonna be sore for a while," Korra explained. Despite everything that he had done to her, she still cared about Noatak greatly. Nobody knew why, her least of all. "But, I've been wondering, Tarrlok. What happened to you two out there? How did you get hurt?"

"I guess I was just done running away. After everything I had done, we had done, I couldn't. I had to blow up that boat, and if he disagreed, he would have stopped me," Tarrlok's eyes darkened at the thought of his brother's bloodbending.

"You didn't have to blow up the boat! I know what's happened to you in your life. You reacted as anyone would," Korra pleaded.

"That doesn't mean it was right. It's not just because of what we did. We had to keep Republic City safe. We had to keep you safe. The only way we could protect you was making sure we could never hurt you again."

Korra just smiled, "I don't care what you did anymore. You helped stop the Equalists. Hell, you blew up a boat and nearly killed yourself and your brother to protect me. All that matters now is that you're both home. That you're safe."

She suddenly stood up and closed her eyes, placing one hand on his forehead, the other on his chest. Her eyes began to glow before she closed them again, letting her arms fall to her sides. Tarrlok lifted his hand and immediately, the water in the glass next to his bed began to float.

"My bending."

"You earned it," Korra plopped back in Mako's lap, him and Asami smiling softly.

Suddenly, Pema appeared at the door and motioned to Korra and Mako. Mako once again picked Korra up, set her in the chair in his place, and kissed her cheek sweetly, earning a blush.

Pema smiled and whispered in his ear, "He's awake."

"Good. Make sure they stay here. I want to talk to him first."

**A/N – And thus ends the third installment of Tales of Republic City! I honestly think this chapter was a big improvement compared to the previous two. However, I'll get much better with feedback, so make sure to leave reviews for me! The next chapter will show a lot of bonding between Mako and Noatak (you'll see why), Korra and Noatak, as well as more Korra/Asami humor of course. Also, Tarrlok AND Noatak will be speaking in Chapter 4, not just one of them. xD Anyway, thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. xoxo –Vanisha **


	4. 4: Cuddle Mode

**A/N – I am back with the last introductory chapter! After this, we'll be skipping to about a year after the Equalist Revolution (basically, a few days before Mako and Korra's anniversary). **

**This chapter is basically going to be Noatak's turn to bond with the Korra and her friends. Mako being the first person to talk to him is intentional. Their friendship will probably be a bit more serious, but Noatak's bonding time with Korra and Asami will definitely be more lighthearted and humorous. I think they'll be able to bring him and his brother out of their shells and not be so serious all the time. Bolin, Iroh (obviously), and the air family will also get lines in and will have bigger roles in future.**

**Also, huge thanks to HarmonyBenderFreak and another guest user for the reviews! I'm glad you both like the story. :D**

"It's almost impossible to imagine how different things would be if I had stayed. If I had been there for him. Maybe things wouldn't be so fucked up for everyone now," Noatak held his head, partly out of regret, as well as a lingering headache.

"You had a choice. You made the wrong one. You're human," Mako knew what it was like to make bad choices. He had a few under his belt, as did everyone.

"I'm also a big brother. I was all he had, and I left him and my mother alone. He shouldn't have to deal with the consequences.

"I know what it's like to feel alone. When my parents died, I was terrified. Bolin and I had nowhere to go. It's okay to feel scared," Mako's voice was soft and comforting.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I had my parents. I had my parents and my brother, and I ran away. I had become a coward, and I didn't even realize it."

"Did you really have your parents?"

Noatak raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You had a tyrannical overlord 'muahahaha revenge' kind of guy for a father," Mako waved his arms around and twisted his young, handsome features into a comically evil expression, earning a ghost of a smile and a light chuckle from Noatak.

"Your point being?"

"When my parents were alive, they showed me and Bolin nothing but love and compassion, like good parents should. Your mother was helpless, and your father was a prick, no offense. My point is, I was able to remember my parents with love," he reached up to his neck and clung to his father's red scarf. "You remembered yours with bitterness, and that's where all of this hatred came from."

"I see what you mean, but my father is not to blame for the Equalist Revolution or what I did to the Avatar. That's on me."

"You're right, that is on you. What you did was not justified, but it's understandable. You were alone for most of your life, and your hatred for bending was normal. Bending had caused the problems in your life, and it was almost a curse to you. You spent your life alone to think about that hatred and let it grow."

"Understandable or not, the Equalist Revolution still happened. It still hurt many people. It hurt Avatar Korra."

"But you truly believed that it was right."

"I did, but-"

"Trust me, it's extremely hard to forgive you. Along with Bolin, I love Korra more than anything."

"I can tell," Noatak smiled softly. Love was a beautiful thing that he hadn't seen much of in his life.

"You hurt her, and it's taking everything not to forgive you. But she showed me that it's possible, and now I know that we can officially call you our Zuko," Mako smiled brightly.

"I've made my mistakes, but I trust you won't make the same. You're a responsible kid. Take care of your brother, Mako."

His amber eyes glowing, he nodded, "I will."

"Since when were you so good at reading people?" Noatak teased.

"I have my ways."

"Pema, where did Mako go? Oh there you are, I was-" Korra suddenly appeared at the door and fell silent.

"Here we go again," Mako sighed.

"ASAMI, AMON IS AWAKE!" she squealed. She ran across the room and threw her arms around him, similar to his brother, only this time nearly knocking him off the other side of the bed.

He held her close and sat back up with a look of both warmth and confusion. "It's Noatak. And you seem pretty happy to see me."

She tightened her grip around his neck and smiled, "Noatak. And of course I'm happy to see you."

Mako laughed, "Once she's in cuddle mode, there's no stopping her."

"You should know that more than anyone," Asami winked at Mako, both his and Korra's faces turning a deep shade of red.

Suddenly, Korra stood up and punched Noatak in the arm.

"Well, that was fast," he was even more confused.

"That's what you get for scaring the shit out of me. I thought you would never wake up!" Korra pouted.

"Well, I apologize."

"Apology accepted," she promptly snuggled up in his lap once more.

"For everything," he smiled warmly at her and then looked up at Asami and Mako. "Whether it matters or not, I'm sorry for all I did."

"Funny, your brother said the same thing. Of course it matters," Asami giggled before joining Korra in his lap.

"Was that Korra yelling?" Tarrlok appeared at the door confused, along with Bolin and General Iroh. His expression softened at the sight before him. "Ah, so it's your turn to be cuddled to death," he sighed before sitting in the chair next to Mako's.

Noatak just sighed.

"It's about time you woke up!" Bolin beamed in his usual cheerful mood.

"These two were a jittery mess, they were so worried," Iroh added, both of them joining the hug fest without hesitation.

Feeling Iroh's arms wrapped around her, Asami's eyes snapped open, her cheeks turning a not-so-subtle red. This earned quiet snickers from Korra, Mako, and Tarrlok, prompting both Asami and Iroh to turn their red faces away.

Suddenly, Korra grabbed both Mako and Tarrlok by the hands and dragged them into the group hug. "You're missing out on the cuddles."

"It's okay, Mako will get more than cuddles later," Asami stuck her tongue out at Korra.

"ASAMI!" Korra and Mako shouted simultaneously, feeling heat rush to their cheeks.

"That's what you get for laughing at me," she once again winked.

**A/N – Finally, the serious chapters are over, and we can get to the hilarity and Makorra fluff! Mako and Noatak having their bro talk was the last really serious moment you'll see in this story. I know this chapter was a little bit short, and I was going to bring the air babies in, but I decided to add them in later. I had to end this chapter with a group hug, though. IT HAD TO BE DONE. Also, I added a little more Irosami in this too. I won't really focus on their relationship as much, at least not as much as the Makorra relationship, but after the time skip in the next chapter, they will already be a couple.**

**From the next chapter on, we will be focusing on the Makorra anniversary, and we'll get to see the entire Krew help both Korra and Mako prepare for their big day. This is where it will be getting all Tales of Ba Sing Se-ish, and the title will start making more sense. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to post reviews and leave any feedback you feel will help improve the story. Thanks for reading! xoxo –Vanisha **


	5. 5: The Perfect Gift

**A/N – And thus, the fluff begins! I noticed that in previous chapters, the line breaks that I put in between scenes when writing the fic didn't show up when I published them. So, I'll get to editing that as soon as possible. I'll probably put the little star thingies at the line breaks. However, on with the story! In this chapter, we've had a little bit of a time skip, so things will start about one year after the Equalist Revolution has ended. In these first few fluff chapters, there will be plenty of cute Mako feels, as he'll be having interesting conversations with Tenzin, the bloodbending bros, as well as Korra's dad, Tonraq (tee hee), about what to do for Korra for their anniversary. For now, we'll see him asking the bloodbending bros for advice, with a few Korra and Asami antics thrown in as well. ^.^**

"I NEED YOUR HELP."

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT," Tarrlok woke up with a start to find a hyper, anxious Mako in front of him. Realizing he had fallen asleep on the living room couch, he immediately fell silent when Rohan stirred in his sleep, sprawled across his lap. "What happened?" he asked in a hushed voice, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's about Korra," Mako said frantically.

Tarrlok's eyes widened. Careful not to wake him, he picked up Rohan and set him next to him, letting his small head rest on the fluffy orange cushion on the couch. He stood abruptly, "What happened?"

"Our anniversary's coming up, and I don't know what to get her."

Tarrlok let out a sigh of relief, "Spirits, I thought it was something bad."

"THIS IS BAD! Just tell me what to get her," Mako was a jittery mess.

"Right, right. Wait, why are you asking me for advice!? I'm half asleep, and I'm single."

"Not according to Ikki, you're not."

"That's just . . . creepy."

"Oh believe me, I know. She won't stop with the 'Ponytail man is cute' thing."

"She still calls me that?"

"Only when she's calling you cute."

"Again, creepy. Adorable, but creepy. Anyway, shouldn't you be asking Bumi for girl advice? He's the one who got Iroh to man up and ask Asami out."

"Trust me, you don't want to know what advice Bumi gave me," Mako shook his head and shuddered in disgust.

". . . Yeah, probably not. But, you'll think of something. Ask my brother, he's better with this stuff."

"Fine. Anything except talking to Tonraq."

"He doesn't hate you as much as you think."

"Yeah, sure. Well, I'll go ask Noatak, he might know what to do. He's probably sparring with Asami and Korra as usual, but I don't think he'll mind."

Tarrlok smiled as he knew what an awkward turtleduck his brother could be when it came to situations like these, "Well, have fun. You might want to talk to Asami as well. Korra's her best friend, she should have an idea. And Mako?"

Mako was walking away, but stopped and turned, "Hm?"

"I think you already have your gift for Korra. You just don't know it yet."

A confused Mako blinked, shrugged his shoulders, and left to find Noatak, Asami and Korra.

After Mako left, Tarrlok plopped back down on the couch to find Rohan barely awake.

"Hey, buddy," he ruffled Rohan's dark brown hair and smiled. Rohan giggled and yawned, crawling into his lap and falling asleep once again.

It amazed Tarrlok to see little Rohan grow. Being the younger sibling in his family, he had never really experienced seeing a child grow up. But the already powerful little airbender, as well as his brother and sisters, had become one of the biggest parts of his life, along with Korra, her friends, and Noatak.

Finding their own homes after they had recovered, Tarrlok and his brother had since rebuilt Republic City from the ground up, earning back their place in it with Korra's help, and even going so far as to giving a public apology. Tarrlok had since regained his position in the council thanks to Tenzin, and Noatak had become Lin's second-in-command on the police force. Even with their schedules, they made time to go to Air Temple Island to see Bumi embarrass Tenzin with awkward childhood stories. To see Lin and Pema listen to Jinora and Ikki say how gross boys are and tell them that they won't think so in a few years. To see Meelo run around the temple on his air scooter shouting at everyone to "be the leaf," and Rohan already learning how to airbend. To see Mako and Bolin fight over the last dumpling, Korra and Asami giggling and pulling pranks on everyone as usual, and to see Noatak finally go back to being good-natured and happy like he used to. It felt good to be part of a family again. A real family.

_Meanwhile, on the shore of Yue Bay…_

Korra and Asami always looked forward to sparring with Noatak because he never went easy on them. Even though his waterbending skills were unmatched, he rarely used bending when sparring, teaching Korra to be powerful even without hers, and making clear that even if he did use his bending, Asami would still be able to take him on. He had also made it his mission to teach both of them chi-blocking.

"_Bender or not, you need to know the human body and its weaknesses, and use them as your weapon," Noatak knew they could already defend themselves, but he didn't want to take the chance._

He was dodging each of Asami's quick jabs, but just barely. Each punch was aimed precisely at each of his pressure points and would have temporarily removed his bending had it not been for his unmatched agility. Gradually being pushed to the shore of Yue Bay, Noatak smiled his signature half-smile and caught Asami's fist inches away from hitting him square in the jaw.

"You're getting much better. I'd have a broken jaw had I not caught you."

Beginning to relax as he released her hand, her upper arm suddenly went limp as he hit a pressure point in her shoulder.

"But, you can't let your guard down," he stuck his tongue out playfully as Asami just pouted.

Korra was standing on the shore smiling, running her fingers through her now much longer curls, princess curls as Mako called them.

"All right bitch, it's your turn," Asami motioned to Korra.

"It's about time, you whore," Korra flipped her hair with a sassy expression, until both girls began giggling incessantly, as usual.

Mako, who had just run down the hill to the beach, heard their usual banter and once again rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'm used to it by now. Half the time, they're not even sparring, they're just calling each other names and giggling," Noatak sighed.

"Oh shut up, you know it's funny," Korra teased.

"It's entertaining on occasion."

"Yeah, yeah," Korra winked before jumping into Mako's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.

He firmly held her waist and lifted her in the air before kissing her nose, "I need to talk to Noatak and Asami for a minute, okay?"

"Oh shit, am I in trouble?" Korra pouted.

"Nah, that's Tenzin's job. And now that your parents are here, they can cover for him now and then. But it's important."

"Oh, fine," Korra sighed before slowly making her way up the hill.

"So what's up?" Asami asked, as she gathered her ink black hair into a high ponytail.

"My anniversary with Korra's coming up, and I don't know what to get her," Mako rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hmm. Well, I think you already have the right gift for her."

"Tarrlok said that too, and I have no idea what it means."

"Well, I'm not sure how he meant it, but I was referring to the gift right here," she patted her groin as she and Noatak thrust their hips in a forward motion before laughing uncontrollably.

Mako's face quickly reddened, "T-that's not funny!"

"Yeah, you're right. You probably gave her that gift already, anyway," Noatak snickered.

"H-how did you know that!?" Mako quickly clamped his hand over his mouth after what he had just said, causing his friends to laugh even more. He and Korra had tried to keep the physical aspect of their relationship a secret, but to no avail, as everyone already knew what was happening based on them tip-toeing out of each other's rooms every morning with very guilty expressions. Mako was lucky that Korra's parents weren't aware of that side of his relationship with their daughter, as far as he knew.

"Trust me, my friend. It's been obvious for a while now," Asami sighed, still laughing.

"Shit. But seriously guys, what should I get her?"

Asami put a hand to her chin, "Well, it needs to be something that suits Korra. It has to be one of a kind, and something she'll never forget. But like I said, you already have the perfect gift for her."

"That's still not funny."

"I don't mean it like that," she put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, you'll figure it out."

Mako just pouted. "Do you have any ideas?"

Noatak just raised his hands and shook his head, "Nah, I'm kind of an awkward turtleduck when it comes to stuff like this. I'm not the best at getting girls."

Korra suddenly reappeared and yelled, "CANNONBALLLLL!" she slammed into Noatak and knocked both of them into the frigid Yue Bay.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT, IT'S FREEZING!" having discarded his shirt earlier, Noatak felt the extreme chill of the bay directly on his bare skin.

"YOU CAN'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, NOATAK. YOU CAN'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" Korra squealed. Not as affected by the water, her fluffy coat muffled the cold slightly.

"Neither can you!" he yelled back, pushing her head into the water.

"You are _so _lucky I'm a waterbender, otherwise my hair would be about as puffy as your eye."

"I tremble in fear," he playfully shot back, though as he shakily stood up, it was obvious he actually was trembling, albeit out of the intense cold.

As he was bending the water out of his thick black hair, Asami quickly ordered, "STOP!"

He froze in place. Asami casually walked up to him, and curiously began poking his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and hard stomach. "You're telling me . . . you are an awkward turtleduck when it comes to getting girls. I officially call bullshit."

"As a hormonal, teenage girl, I can officially say . . . hot damn sir, you aged like a boss," Korra giggled. "No wonder you were able to do all those backflips and shit."

Mako just stood, arms crossed, clearly not surprised, even with a desperate look from a red, embarrassed Noatak. "If you're wondering, yes, they already had this conversation with your brother."

Noatak just sighed, bent the water off of him, and slowly began walking up the hill to the Air Temple, his hand to his face, still red with embarrassment.

Suddenly, a large torrent of water rushed towards him from Korra's direction, splashing into his back and once again covering him in ice cold water from head to toe. He turned to a resigned Mako and a giggling Korra and Asami, and glared.

Korra pouted, "What? You look good wet."

"That just sounds wrong in so many ways," in a matter of seconds, all four of them could be heard laughing uproariously from the temple.

**And the end of the first fluff chapter is upon us! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It was really cool to finally get the bloodbending brothers to act less serious. Plus, the sexual humor was so entertaining to write. xD In this chapter, I wanted to include something really important that I had wanted for Tarrlok and Noatak. I wanted them to finally experience what it was like to have a REAL family. It had been what they were lacking their whole lives, and it was what pushed them to become what they were. I think that if they had gotten the chance to be a part of a family, we would have seen their true personalities, which I think would have been really good personalities (seriously, did you see what happy children they were!? If Yakone wasn't a prick, Tarrlok and Noatak would be running around Republic City spreading joy and rainbows and giving out free candy and puppies).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! I think the story is really starting to improve. Hopefully you think so too. Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. 6: The Good Old Days

**A/N – Hory shet, I haven't updated in a while! With PAX Prime and school, I've been so busy these past few weeks. Since I just started high school, I'll be way busier than usual, so updates might not be as frequent. Sorry! But, I shall try to make time to write, at least on the weekend. The main point of this fic is to heal me of all my feels, so not writing is BAD FOR MY HEALTH. I SHALL RUN FROM KORRA WITHDRAWL WHILE I CAN.**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be a continuation of Mako's search for the perfect anniversary gift for Korra. Bolin will have many more lines in this chapter, and it will lead to the next installment of Mako's search for the perfect gift. Korra and Asami will also have some hilarious shopping and singing antics in downtown Republic City, so they HAVE to drag the bloodbending bbies with them. ^.^ Hope you like the story so far, and make sure to review and leave plenty of feedback for me! :D**

"MAKOOOO! IT'S YOUR TURN TO GIVE PABU A BATH!" Bolin shouted from the laundry room in his usual sing-song voice.

"Bo, I gave him a bath yesterday," Mako trudged into the room.

"But, he likes getting baths from you. C'mon, bro. Look into those eyes and say no," Bolin pouted, and held up the striped, red fluff of a fire ferret that was Pabu, who just squeaked endearingly and twitched his big, furry ears.

Mako sighed, "Fine. But you owe me at dinner tonight. For once, you can't eat all of Pema's dumplings _before I even sit down._"

"B-but . . ."

"Bolin."

"Ugh, fine. Deal," Bolin raised his hand in agreement before plopping in the chair next to a tub of soapy water.

Mako scooped up little Pabu before he could scurry away and dunked him in the tub of water. "Bolin, let's sweeten the deal a bit. You could tell me what I should get Korra for our anniversary," a sheepish grin spread across the firebender's face.

"I thought you already asked Tarrlok about that."

"I did. No luck."

"Asami?"

"Nada."

"Noatak?"

"I asked him and Asami together, and they both just made fun of my hiding the 'full extent' of my relationship with Korra."

Bolin raised an eyebrow, and a smug smile spread across his handsome face, "Well, I think the 'full extent' of your relationship has been apparent for quite some time, bro."

"Were we really that obvious?"

"Well, let's just say you were . . . loud."

Mako cringed, "Shit. Well, at least Korra's parents don't know."

"They might, but it's unlikely. If Tonraq knew, you would have probably been sliced into seaweed noodles by now."

"True. Well, what do you think I should get Korra? Tarrlok, Asami and Noatak all said that same thing."

"Which is?"

"They said I already had the right gift for her, and I _still _don't know what they meant."

Bolin just smiled softly, "I think I know what they mean, but it's up to you to find out what it is. I'll give you a hint, though. It's something you can't buy, and it's something that was made especially for Korra and only her."

"Only her . . . I think I know what it is, but I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe I should ask Bumi. He helped Iroh with asking Asami out."

"Ehh, I wouldn't do that. Bumi's methods are . . . interesting. Iroh might have an idea, though. Asami's out shopping with Korra today, so he'll most likely be at the pier."

"Sounds like a pla- wait. Asami and Korra went out shopping?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did they take Tarrlok and Noatak with them?"

"I believe so. I don't think they were really for it, but Korra and Asami probably dragged them along anyway."

Mako put a hand to his head, "Oh dear, they're in for an adventure. When those girls are out in public together, you know all hell is going to break loose. But, I'll let them experience that first-hand. I'm gonna go talk to Iroh. Thanks, Bo!" Mako wrapped Pabu snugly in a towel and placed him gently on Bolin's lap before grabbing his coat and running out the door excitedly.

Bolin held Pabu to his face, "You know what I was sayin' about Mako's gift for Korra, don't you, Pabu? I'm talkin' about _real _love."

Pabu just squeaked in response and buried his face in his towel.

_Meanwhile, in downtown Republic City . . ._

Shopping was one of Korra and Asami's favorite girl bonding past times. They had chosen their present outfits the first time they had gone to Republic City's mall together. Korra's shoes were similar to the old Water Tribe boots she used to wear, but she found them much cuter, and Mako seemed to like them a lot better. They still had fur on the top half of them, with little bows that he always fiddled with when he was bored. Her ocean blue undershirt exposed some of her back and stomach, but was covered with an intricately designed, lacy top with flowy sleeves, also an aquamarine color, and paired with light brown short shorts with a furry hem. Chunky blue bracelets, aquamarine nails, and a similar chunky necklace with rings of blue, gold, and light brown completed it, and it was one of Korra's favorite outfits, as well as Mako's. Rosy lips and mascara made him like it even more.

Asami had replaced her usual blue clip to hold her long, black hair with a dark red one, to go with her bright red top with frilly sleeves. There was a darker texture on the chest, and her short shorts had similar frills on the end. There were also spaces on the sides of the shirt, allowing some of her porcelain skin to peek through, something that Iroh particularly enjoyed. These were paired with deep red nails, dangly orange bangles, a long necklace with autumn colors, and red platform heels. She had her usual red lipstick, mascara, and lavender eyeshadow. They never really had a reason for dressing up, but they always did whenever they went out to Republic City, just for the hell of it.

"Would you hurry up? There are only a few stores left, and we want to get home soon so we can help Pema with dinner," Korra ordered. She stood a few feet ahead of Tarrlok and Noatak with Asami by her side, one hand on her hip while smoothing out her long, wavy hair. She repeatedly stomped her wedge heel lightly, showing her impatience.

"I might be able to, if I didn't have to carry all this shit by myself," Noatak groaned, his voice muffled by the nearly toppling stack of shoeboxes and bags containing the results of Korra and Asami's shopping.

Tarrlok was busy having trouble breathing from stifling laughter, "I'd help, but this is too entertaini- PFFFFFTHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whenever I think you couldn't be more of an asshole . . ." Noatak grumbled.

"Ugh, fine we'll help. Only because we have a few more stores left," Asami said before taking four boxes off Noatak's tower of shoes. Korra pouted and proceeded to grab three heavy shopping bags, handing one to Tarrlok, who was still laughing incessantly.

"Spirits, I can finally see," Noatak sighed in relief.

"Oh walk it off, you Mary Sue," Korra teased playfully.

The serene sound of a piano kept getting louder as she walked on. Asami had forgotten about making it to the last few stores, almost entranced by the music and determined to find the source. Korra, not noticing the sudden shift in destination, just kept walking aimlessly behind her with the brothers, soothed by the rays of sun shining on the roofless Republic City mall complex. Suddenly, her face smashed into Asami's back, cushioned by her thick, ebony hair.

"SHIT, OW! Next time, warn me when you're going to suddenly stop," Korra groaned, clutching her nose.

"YOU CAN'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, KORRA! YOU CAN'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN," Noatak poked her in the side, imitating what she had said a few days ago in as high of a pitch as his deep voice could go.

Korra's hand collided with the back of his head, "Neither can you," she retorted with an evil smirk.

"Stop abusing me . . ." he whined, before hitting Tarrlok, who was once again laughing and barely breathing.

He abruptly stopped laughing and rubbed his arm, "What was that for!? I didn't hit you!"

"YEAH, AND YOU WEREN'T LAUGHING AND CLAPPING LIKE A RETARDED SEAL THIS WHOLE TIME, WERE YOU TARRLOK?"

"You two are so related," Korra giggled.

Asami, eyes wide, finally broke her silence and poked Korra's shoulder, "Korra, I think you need to see this."

Looking in the direction Asami pointed in, Korra's jaw dropped, before both of them began squealing and bouncing in place. On a small stage in the middle of the complex were two people surrounded by a small crowd. The young man was playing a slow tune on the piano, the lady singing a sweet lullaby, the crowd swaying lightly to the music.

"Wait . . . Why are you two so excited?" Tarrlok inquired, still rubbing his arm from where his brother had punched him.

"We both play. My mother taught me when I was little," Asami closed her eyes and smiled dreamily, remembering the beautiful music Mrs. Sato used to play to lull her to sleep as a child. It was her favorite way to remember her mother, so Korra made it her mission to gather everyone at Narook's every weekend and play duets with her, as a memorial to Asami's mom.

"I learned from my mom, too. She said that it was how she won my dad over, so she taught me too. I didn't use it to get Mako, but he certainly likes it when I play," Korra scratched the back of her head and smiled shyly.

Noatak suddenly butted in, "That still doesn't explain why you're so excited."

Asami grinned, "Well, neither of you have heard us play, so now's the perfect time."

"Wait, how are we both going to play?"

"We're not. You're singing."

Korra shook her head furiously, "W-what, no I'm not! The only people who have heard me sing are you, Mako, Bolin and Iroh. Not even my parents or Tenzin have heard me sing."

"Huh, so the great Avatar Korra can also sing," Tarrlok pondered on it for a moment. "Get up there, let's hear it."

"No! I said they've heard me sing, I never said I was good!"

"She's amazing, by the way," Asami blatantly "whispered." "She wrote the sweetest song for you two, and we had the privilege of hearing it."

Just as the people on stage were exiting, Korra tried to firmly stand in the spot she was in to avoid what was coming, to no avail. Noatak began pushing her through the crowd toward the stage.

"You are going to sing, woman. I am NOT letting you drag me around with you on your shopping antics and let you just REFUSE to sing," he stopped her in front of the microphone. "Besides, if you wrote a song for us, we are not passing up he chance to hear it."

"B-but-"

"JUST DO IT," he patted her cheeks, smoothed out her hair, and walked off the tiny stage, standing next to Tarrlok in the front. Asami was already seated at the piano. All three were grinning at Korra through her glares.

With Korra and Asami on stage, the crowd doubled in size. Korra blushed in embarrassment, but closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to calm herself down. Asami's hands began to glide across the ivory keys, a serene, yet slightly melancholy tune bouncing off her fingers. Korra exhaled, opened her eyes, and began singing a soothing lullaby, her voice flowing smoothly with the piano.

_**When my brother loved me, everything was beautiful**_

_**Every hour we played together, lives within my heart**_

_**And when I was sad, he was there to dry my tears**_

_**And when he was happy, so was I, when he loved me**_

_**Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all**_

_**Just he and I together, a perfect family**_

_**And when I was lonely, he was there to comfort me**_

_**And I knew that he loved me**_

Tears began to tug at Noatak's blue eyes. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the happy times when he and his brother were children. Back to the good old days. His brother put a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Korra, who was looking directly at them as she sang and smiling, Asami doing the same as she played each note.

_**So the years went by, dad made us train**_

_**And he began to drift away, I was left alone**_

_**Still I waited for the day, when he'd say "I will always love you."**_

_**Lonely and forgotten, never thought we'd meet again,**_

_**He called my name and asked me once again to run away,**_

_**Like he loved me, when he loved me**_

_**When my brother loved me, everything was beautiful,**_

_**Now we'll finally go back to our start**_

_**When he loved me**_

She was still smiling, but tears were falling from Korra's face, as well as over half the crowd, including the two brothers she had written the song for. Asami stood up and pulled her friend into a warm embrace, already crying herself. Korra jumped off the stage into Noatak's arms, giggling and crying at the same time.

"We had our good old days. But we don't need to go back anymore. We don't just have each other, we have a real family," he whispered in her hair. She smiled into his jacket.

Tarrlok put his arm around Asami's shoulder, "After that, I think we need to start going to Narook's more often."

"Just make sure you bring Lin, Tenzin, and his family. They still have to hear her," Korra was going to be way past pissed at her, but she didn't care anymore. In a way, she knew she was just like Tarrlok and Noatak. After meeting Korra, all of them had finally found the perfect family.

**A/N – I KNOW IT IS THE WORST, CHEESIEST THING TO ADD TO A FANFIC, BUT I HAD TO MAKE KORRA SING. I JUST HAD TO. It wasn't really just for Korra singing, but when I heard the song, I couldn't help but think she would write something like that to reach out to them. I literally cried when I first heard the song, and it's still hard not to whenever I listen to it. I think it just says a lot about what amazing characters Tarrlok and Noatak really are, so I HAD to add the song in somehow.**

**I know this chapter is really messy, and I apologize, but I just haven't worked on this story in a really long time. I just started writing again a week ago, so it might take some time to get back into the groove of things. Hopefully I can smooth things out next chapter! I wanted to get in as much of my Noatak, Tarrlok, Korra and Asami bonding in as I could this chapter, so I could focus more on the whole anniversary adventure in the next one. You'll be seeing a lot of Firebender McSexypants-ness next chapter, so stay tuned! Also, I know it seems like Korra isn't really giving the anniversary much importance, as she doesn't really seem to be noticing that Mako's being pretty secretive. But, you'll see what's really going on next time. ;)**

**Song used is **_**When My Brother Loved Me**_**, by Adriana Figueroa, aka adrisaurus. Here is a link to the song, and subscribe to her channel for more Korra parodies, as well as other great music!**

**Song: watch?v=DP_X87jd23o**

**Adriana's Channel: user/adrisaurus**


	7. 7: Tea, Dumplings, and Yue Bay

**A/N – What is the fanfic update you speak of? ERMAHGERD, I ACTUALLY HAVE A CHAPTER FOR YOU. I apologize for the long absence. I have been really overwhelmed with school, and I've had almost no free time. I also have finals coming up, so I want to at least make some progress before I hibernate with my books for the next few weeks.**

**This chapter will consist mostly of more bonding for Korra, Asami, and the bloodbending brothers, as well as Mako/Iroh bromance. We will also see more of the air babies in all their cuteness and glory. ^.^ Hope you enjoy my first update since the hiatus! I plan to improve from the last chapter. Oi, that last chapter. You all will never speak of it to anyone. =.=**

"Korra. Korra!" Asami shook her shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Korra snapped out of her daze and stared at her worried friend.

"You got so quiet all of a sudden. Everything okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff," she trailed off, her normally bright blue eyes showing the faintest hint of a shadowy grey.

Asami looked at her sternly, "Korra. Not even your bathroom excuse can save you now. You know you can tell me anything."

"I would, but…" Korra tilted her head toward Tarrlok and Noatak.

Noatak put a hand on his hip, "Well EXCUSE ME, princess."

"Yeah, are we not good enough for you or something?" Both stood there sassily.

Korra momentarily regained the sparkle in her eye and giggled, "No no, it's nothing like that, it's just . . . kind of a girl thing."

"Korra, nothing has ever stopped you from talking about periods in front of us. We've almost become desensitized to it," Tarrlok shuddered at the thought.

"Emphasis on ALMOST. We may be bloodbenders, but that stuff is just…"

"NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL THING!" Korra sputtered loudly. A few people in the area began to stare at them, forcing a scarlet tint to her cheeks.

Both bloodbenders raised their arms in surrender as if a gun was pointed at them.

Korra exhaled deeply, her cheeks returning to their normal caramel color, "It's about Mako."

Noatak turned around abruptly to run away, though stayed in place due to his brother's grip on his black jacket. He turned back and pouted, "It's times like these when I remember why I'm single."

"Do we need to have that conversation again?" Asami replied, arms crossed.

"No, ma'am," he hung his head.

"Good. Now let's sit down. We need to talk," she rested her hand on Korra's shoulder and led the three of them to Iroh's favorite tea shop.

_-linebreak-_

"So what's up with Mako? Have you been getting along?" Asami sipped her tea gracefully, her concerned eyes glued on Korra.

"Yeah, we've been getting along great. We have our occasional arguments, but nothing serious."

"Have you not been youknowwhatimean," Tarrlok gestured awkwardly with his hands, "as often?"

Asami reached across the table and flicked his forehead. "You two are hopeless," she sighed, plopping back in her seat.

"Wha, but, _where do you think we get it from? _It's not like you two are perfectly normal," Tarrlok whined, rubbing his forehead. "Besides, it was a genuine question."

"Well if it makes you feel better, our _personal _life is just fine," Korra grumbled while twiddling her ocean blue manicured thumbs, her cheeks returning to their previously crimson shade.

"If everything's all great and fine, what's bugging you?" Noatak rested his elbows on the table as he bent the tea in his cup subconsciously, his icy blue eyes following it.

"Well, he just seems . . . distant sometimes. It's been almost a year since we got together, our anniversary's coming up, and he just hasn't been talking to me as much this past week."

The three of them tensed at the mention of the anniversary. They all knew what Mako was planning. Noatak opened his mouth to tell Korra, but snapped it shut when he felt Asami pinch his arm from under the small white table.

Asami's arm remained cemented to her best friend's shoulder, "You know you mean the world to Mako. I bet he already has the perfect gift ready that's just as special as you are," she smiled her signature motherly smile and lightly pinched Korra's button nose to cheer her up.

Korra crinkled her nose and giggled, "You really are the best hoe ever," earning a sassy hair flip from Asami.

Both brothers simultaneously rolled their eyes and continued bending their tea, not caring that it was already cold.

_-linebreak-_

"Iroh!" Mako called. Meelo still chewing on his head, Iroh embraced his friend warmly, Jinora and Ikki following close behind him on air scooters.

"Hey! Have you seen Asami anywhere? I haven't seen her all afternoon."

"Last I saw her was this morning, but Bo said she went shopping with Korra."

"Took Tarrlok and Noa with them?"

Mako sighed, "Yup. They most likely are suffocating under a pile of shoeboxes right now."

"I wouldn't put it past those girls. So, what's up?" Iroh scooped Meelo up and set him gently on the sand, smoothing his hair out after a long play session with the him and his sisters.

"Don't give up now, General! We haven't taken out all of the enemy ships yet!" Meelo begged, tugging on Iroh's maroon coat.

"We'll have to retire for now, soldier. Those enemy ships will still be there tomorrow, and then we shall triumph! Remember, a good soldier-"

"-always knows when he is defeated," the little airbender pouted.

"Exactly. But a loss today can turn into . . ."

"A victory tomorrow," Meelo returned to his hyper, cheery self and flashed the Fire Nation prince his signature dopey grin. Iroh knelt to his height and patted his bald head through his bright orange winter cap.

"You're learning well, Meelo," he winked.

Mako smiled, remembering the pretend soldier games he and Bolin used to play as kids. Even on the streets, it was a happy time in his life, and ever since his friends had come into his life, he and his little brother couldn't have been happier. "Meelo, why don't you and your sisters go check on Rohan? I'm sure your mother could use some help. Besides, Iroh and I need to have some grown-up talk."

"But Mako, you aren't a grown-up," Ikki playfully stuck her tongue out at the young firebender.

"Yeah, but I'm closer to being one than you," the 19 year old stuck his tongue out back at her and ruffled her hair, earning an infectious giggle.

"C'mon you guys, let's go help Mom," Jinora was on her way up to the stairs leading to the temple gates, gesturing to her brother and sister. When they caught up to her, she held her hand out, signaling them to stop. She led them behind one of the 10,552 trees on the island, where the three of them hid.

"Why are we hiding? I thought we were helping Mom. Besides, it's getting cold," Ikki whined, rubbing her rosy ears to warm them.

"It's 4 in the afternoon and the sun is out."

"It's still winter, smart one."

"For your information, we're hiding because I know they're gonna be talking about Korra and Asami," Jinora retorted. "They're gonna talk about how beautiful they are and how much they love them and it's gonna be _so romantic._"

"How do you know? They could just be talking about random stuff that handsome firebender boys like to talk about. And you just want to imagine Skoochy saying all those things about you."

Jinora turned beet red, "S-shut up! I just kno- shhhh," she clamped a hand over Ikki's mouth and pulled her and Meelo further into the frosted trees.

Not knowing that the kids were eavesdropping, Iroh asked, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Mako scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "It's about Korra and our anniversary."

"I told you!" Jinora exclaimed quietly enough to keep her voice a whisper.

"Shut up, they'll hear us!"

"I gotta poo," Meelo interjected.

"SHHHHH," his sisters each put a gloved finger to their lips and turned their attention back to the two firebenders down by the shore.

_-linebreak-_

"Still having trouble figuring out what to get her?" Iroh smiled at Mako a smile warmer than any firebending. After ending the Equalist Revolution, he had become well acquainted with Korra and her group of friends. He had almost become a second brother to Bolin, and he later developed feelings for Asami Sato, who more than reciprocated them.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mako had always shared a special bond with Iroh. Though only four years older, the general had inspired him to do more to protect Republic City and become a police officer, where he got to work with Lin and Noatak, his mentors and good friends.

"Asami mentioned it. She said you had asked her and Noa about it a few days ago."

"Yeah, I asked Tarrlok and Bolin, too. None of us have been able to think of anything specific, but they all said I already knew what to get her," Mako's voice was laced with mild panic, his anniversary with Korra creeping closer and closer.

"Well, I think you know Korra better than any of her other friends, so it all depends on what _you _think you should get her."

"I've never gotten anyone actual gifts before, though. I only got Bolin whatever I could when we were kids, and that was usually food or something that we normally couldn't afford. I'm not exactly a seasoned shopper," Mako forced a chuckle. He always thought that he fell short for Bolin when they were young, having to scrape up measly gifts like his favorite dumplings or treats for Pabu.

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Is there anything that you know she'll like?" Iroh scratched his chin, feeling the faintest prickle even after a clean shave.

"Not anything that I know of. Come to think of it, I haven't really gotten her a real gift since we got together. Just her favorite noodles from Narook's after her performances, carriage rides, that kind of stuff."

"Just think. What else do you do together? When do you know she's the happiest?"

"Well, there are those nights after Bolin's pro-bending matches when we plan on staying up all night telling stories, even though we end up falling asleep in an hour. Then there was this one time she convinced me to dance in front of everyone when she threw that party to celebrate Asami's success with Future Industries. And those times we would go ice skating, and she would purposely fall just so I would catch her. And then we would go to the top of the arena and just stare . . . at the bay . . ." Mako jolted as the perfect idea struck him.

Iroh's warm, graceful smile grew into a not-so-princely, toothy grin, "You know what you're going to get her, don't you?"

"Hell yes I do," Mako bounced excitedly and was about to make his way back to the temple. He turned back to Iroh and half-smiled, "You knew the answer the whole time, didn't you?"

"Korra has told Asami enough about all the cute moments you two have shared, and Asami and I have made our own memories. But it's up to you to realize how important these moments are and how much they mean to everyone, especially Korra. They are what make your relationship special, and they define you. The best thing you can give to her is you."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I guess Bumi taught you a lot more than pick-up lines on Asami, huh?"

"I actually learned that from Aang when I was young. I guess you could say Korra taught it to me," Iroh chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. But again, thank you. There's just one more person I need to talk to."

"Good luck. Oh, and Mako?"

"Hm?" the younger firebender turned once more.

"You didn't fail Bolin. He still tells me today about how the dumplings you always worked to get for him were the best he's ever had. You're more than he could ever ask for."

"He's more than I could ever ask for, too. So are all of you guys."

**Well, I hope this chapter was at least somewhat of an improvement! I've been working on it slowly for a while, as you can tell. I've been getting some great writing tips from friends, so hopefully I've used them well. This chapter was really important to me as far as Mako's character goes. Throughout the show, I really think the love triangle overshadowed the many good aspects of his personality, like how great of a brother he was to Bolin, as well as the responsibilities he took upon himself when their parents passed. Mako made his mistakes, but he was still a very good, kind-hearted person. He was protective, nurturing, and caring towards everyone he was close to, and he never intentionally tried to hurt anyone. Although some of the things in the chapter weren't really said in canon, I feel like they are things that Mako would do. The importance of this story is to put the love triangle behind these characters and prove that they can all move on and still be best friends. There is still a romance aspect to it, but I really want to emphasize the friendships and individual development of each character, and I hope that shows. In the next chapter, we will have more Korra/Asami/bloodbending bbies bonding of course, we will see just who that one last person is that Mako needs to talk to, and a certain someone will be making a special appearance. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7, and make sure to review and give feedback! xoxo –Vanisha**


End file.
